HASTA QUE LA CIENCIA NOS SEPARE
by Irina015
Summary: Marlene, resentida y abandonada por el capitán, ansia vengarse provocando sus celos al estar cerca del científico tomando como pretexto lo único que el ama en la vida: la ciencia. Sin importarle los sentimientos que mas adelante el desarrollara por ella, Marlene entenderá aquel dicho: no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.
1. Chapter 1

**¡HASTA QUE LA CIENCIA NOS SEPARE!**

**Hola, hola, quiero darles la bienvenida a este nuevo fic, supongo que algunos de ustedes ya sabrán que esta historia es una segunda versión de mi primer fic, aclaro, no es una repetición ni la continuación, es una segunda versión. Y bueno, dejándonos de aclaraciones, les dejo leer, gracias a mis lectores y a los que seguirán a fondo esta historia. **

El primer día del mes fue la fecha exacta en la que llego una carta muy importante a la base, cabo fue el primero en tenerla entre sus aletas, no entendía lo que decía, pues él no estaba integrado en aquella capacitación de fisicoquímica.

-e-es-ti-ma-do…- cabo trataba de leer aquellas primeras líneas de la carta con algo de dificultad, pues el apenas estaba aprendiendo a leer, los otros tres de sus compañeros ya sabían leer, incluso el idioma humano a la perfección.

-¡cabo!, dame esa carta.- le ordena el líder arrebatándosela de las aletas, decidido a leer.-"estimado compañero de la materia de ciencia, el propósito principal que queremos comunicar a través de esta carta, es para informarle que el maestro científico (Fernando) estará presente en su área de trabajo para una asesoría de varios días. Esto será con la finalidad de que usted muestre gran empeño en esta materia y a la vez para lograr un asenso hacia una alta categoría de científico. Es importante que usted cuente con un compañero de laboratorio, que a la vez será también como su aprendiz."

-esa carta es específicamente para Kowalski, ¿verdad?.- pregunta el joven soldado al que había leído aquella carta.

-sí, es para Kowalski, debo informárselo ahora mismo.- responde el líder caminando hacia el laboratorio. Toca una vez recibiendo un "adelante" por parte del pingüino alto, Skipper al entrar lo mira de espaldas muy concentrado en sus experimentos de química.- Kowalski, te enviaron esta carta.- le informa entregándole el sobre abierto con la carta adentro, a lo que esto molesta mucho al científico.

-¿se atrevieron a abrir una carta escrita para mí?

-no fui yo, fue cabo, pero aun así lo sentimos.- se disculpa el líder, ya que aceptaba que leyó una carta que no le pertenecía.

-bueno, y ya que fue leída por ustedes, al menos pueden decirme, ¿qué dice?

-un maestro científico llamado Fernando vendrá aquí a la base para darte accesoria de ciencia o algo parecido.

-¿qué?, creí que el maestro vendría dentro de dos años, el tiempo lo tengo muy corto.- se queja el científico muy preocupado.

-ha y también dice que necesitaras a un compañero de laboratorio y te digo de una vez que ni se te ocurra tomar a alguno de nosotros tres para tus planes científicos.- le advierte el líder.

-¿qué?, ¿no me van apoyar ahora que mas los necesito?

-no, nosotros tenemos misiones que cumplir y tú necesitas arreglar tus problemas por tu propio lado.

-¿pero entonces a quien puedo recurrir para que me ayude?

-pues no sé, a algún amigo tuyo o a animales del zoológico con quien tengas más confianza.

-pues… puedo pedirle ayuda a… a… a…- Kowalski repetía seguido la primera letra del abecedario al tratar de pensar en alguien a quien recurrir, de no ser los pingüinos, no contaba con otra persona conocida a quien le pudiera ayudar con cosas de ciencia.-a… ¿a Marlene?.- pronuncia a la nutria con duda, pero enseguida desea no haber pronunciado el nombre de aquella hembra, ya que Skipper cambio su actitud ante de el de un modo serio, pues ya se sabía que Skipper y Marlene habían tenido una relación, pero el macho termino con ella por el regreso de Kitka, por lo que esto dejo a Marlene muy sentida con él por eso y ahora sabia que por eso el tampoco deseaba volver a verla, por el mismo motivo.- perdón, no debí mencionarla.

-no, está bien, si esa es tu decisión, yo entiendo, además, no conoces a muchos aquí de confianza para ser tu asistente que la propia Marlene.

-pero Skipper, no quiero que en estos futuros días te sientas mal por su presencia.

-no, lo digo enserio, de verdad, si quieres que sea ella tu asistente, bien por mí, de verdad.

-bueno… está bien, después de todo, ella en muchas ocasiones me ha demostrado que si sabe algo de ciencia, ¿por qué no pedirle que sea mi ayudante?

-bien por ti compañero.- le felicita el capitán regalándole ligeras palmadas en su espalda.

Por otro lado el habitad de la nutria se mostraba sola, solo lo habitaba ella. Se encontraba sentada en su césped con las piernas dobladas, dejando resbalar pequeñas lagrimas de tristeza y rencor, se mostraba de alguna forma molesta, aun se sentía resentida por aquella forma en la que Skipper dio fin a su relación. No se le hacía justo que después de haberle entregado tanto amor al líder, este le fuera mal agradecido al cambiarla por la halcón, su viejo amor.

-que mal me pagaste Skipper… después de todo lo que hice para que no terminaras aquella relación en la cual yo vivía y respiraba…- deja de hablar al sentirse por un momento algo de dignidad, se limpia las pequeñas y ligeras lagrimas de su rostro y respira profundamente. Se levanta del césped y camina hacia el interior de su cueva. Por un momento quiso nacer en ella una fuente de fuerza y resistencia por lo que sus sentimientos estaban atravesando, camino hacia su cafetera y la encendió para prepararse su café, esa cafetera llevaba con ella varios años, pues fue un regalo de uno de los pingüinos al llegar al zoológico y sonrió por un momento al recordar el lindo detalle. Pero pronto se le borro su sonrisa al escuchar varios ruidos extraños provenientes de aquella cafetera.- no puede ser, esta cosa sigue fallando.- se queja antes de mirar cómo salía humo de su artefacto, lo desconecto y se llevo las patas a la cintura pensativa.- ¿y si se la llevo a Kowalski para que la repare?... no, no quiero verle la cara a Skipper… pero debo arreglar el artefacto de una vez o si no me quedare mas noches sin tomar mi café…- hace un pequeño berrinche y toma el artefacto entre sus patas, estaba dispuesta a llevársela al científico sin importarle la presencia del pingüino líder.

Llego por la puerta secreta del bunker que se encontraba adentro de la base, cabo al verla corrió a ayudarle.

-gracias Cabo.- agradece la nutria sin querer mirar hacia la izquierda, pues ahí estaba Skipper jugando cartas con rico.

-¿qué pasa Marlene?, ¿por qué traes tu cafetera?.- pregunta el pequeño bajándola al suelo.

-vengo a ver a Kowalski, para ver si podría repararla.- Marlene se percibió que al nombrar al científico el líder volteo a verla, Marlene sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al volver a sentir su mirada sobre ella.

-Kowalski está ocupado en un trabajo, pero en este momento le informo que estas aquí.- cabo camino hacia la puerta del laboratorio y Marlene dirigió su vista a Skipper a la vez que este regresaba su vista a las cartas, la hembra maldijo para sus adentros y devolvió la vista a cabo que estaba hablando con el científico, pero pudo percibir nuevamente la mirada del líder en ella, pero esta vez Marlene no quiso voltear a verlo nuevamente.

-¿qué pasa cabo?.- pregunta el alto al joven pingüino que se asomaba a su puerta.

-Marlene vino a verte, quiere que le arregles un artefacto.- Kowalski volteo a verlo al oír la petición que la nutria quería pedirle al estar en la base. Dejo el trabajo que estaba realizado y salió del laboratorio para ir a ver a su amiga. Marlene al verlo afuera le sonrió y camino hacia el, a lo que devolvió la mirada de Skipper hacia ella.

-hola Kowalski.- le saluda la nutria saludándolo con un beso, a lo que esa acción le extraña mucho, pudo ver la mirada del capitán sobre de ambos, Kowalski por un momento se tenso ante lo que estaba presenciando.

-hola Marlene.- la saluda de igual manera él.- ¿qué te trae por aquí?.

-vengo a verte por qué tengo unos cuantos problemas con mi cafetera, ¿crees que puedas arreglarla?

-claro.- acepta el científico levantando el artefacto y colocándolo en la mesa. Comienza a observarlo detenidamente hasta encontrar la falla.- cabo, ¿podrías traerme el desarmador de cruz?, está adentro del laboratorio.

-si Kowalski.

-no, cabo.- lo detiene Marlene con sus palabras.- no traigas el desarmador, por qué no mejor llevamos el aparato adentro de tu laboratorio y así lo reparas con más facilidad, después de todo tendrás los instrumentos que necesites a la mano.

-sí, tienes razón, ven vamos.- acepta invitándola a pasar al interior de su laboratorio, Skipper llamo la atención de rico y cabo al no dejar de mirar a aquellos dos animales que habían conversado delante de él, pronto el capitán para despistar sus vistas volvió su mirada a las cartas.

-tu cafetera si que tiene un problema serio de varias semanas, tardare días en repararlo.

-no importa el tiempo que te tardes, te agradezco que me ayudes con mi cafetera.- Marlene dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero el científico tomo su muñeca, deteniendo su paso.

-Marlene, ¿puedo hablar contigo?.- pregunta algo dudoso a lo que recibe la mirada de la hembra nuevamente, volviendo a tenerla enfrente de él.

-sí, dime.

-veras, he recibido una carta muy importante de una asociación científica de pingüinos, es algo similar a nuestras operaciones, solo que esta vez tiene que ver con la ciencia, un maestro científico vendrá aquí a la base a evaluar mis conocimientos científicos y a la vez a darme accesorias, y para eso necesito un ayudante de laboratorio.

-ha, ya entiendo, quieres que sea tu ayudante.

-bueno, si eso a ti no te molesta, pues sí, quiero que tú seas mi ayudante de laboratorio, pero, te pido que lo pienses bien, por qué no quisiera generar problemas entre tú y Skipper por lo que paso antes y…

-está bien, eso ya no me molesta Kowalski… creo que ya lo supere.- miente ante la presencia del alto, era claro que después de aquellas miradas que había recibido por parte del capitán volvían sus dudas y rencores hacia él, ¿por qué la miraría cada vez que hablaba con Kowalski?, ¿será que siente celos al verla con él?, pero si fuera así, ¿por qué los sentiría si el ya había regresado con Kitka?.- y en cuanto a lo de tu ayudante de laboratorio, me gustaría mucho aceptar tu oferta.

-¡¿de verdad?!

-por supuesto que si, además sabes que a veces si me interesa la ciencia.

-si, por supuesto que lo sé, además tu me has demostrado que en algunas ocasiones sabes de ciencia y eres una amiga de la cual tengo mucha confianza y me puedo sentir más seguro contigo que con otro animal del zoológico con el cual aun no he tenido mucho contacto.- Marlene rio ante sus últimas palabras.

-tu nada mas dime cuando y a qué hora vas a querer que me este presentando en tu laboratorio y me tendrás aquí, a tu disposición.- Kowalski no pudo evitar sentirse extraño al oír esa última palabra, nunca imaginaba que una hembra le dijera que la tendría "a su disposición".

-sí, gracias Marlene te lo agradezco mucho.- la miro darse media vuelta, sabía que ya era la hora de que se retirara a su habitad.

-déjame acompañarte.- se ofrece recibiendo un "gracias" por parte de Marlene por su gentileza, ambos salieron del laboratorio y nuevamente Marlene pudo distinguir por su mirada que Skipper se la quedo viendo cuando ella y Kowalski se entraban en el túnel por donde ella había llegado.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando el científico desapareció, al llegar recibió todas las miradas de sus compañeros de base.

-¿pasa algo?.- pregunta hacia todos.

-no Kowalski, no pasa nada.- le contesta el líder.- ¿ya le comentaste a Marlene?

-sí, ya se lo dije, ¡y acepto!...- se emociona por un momento, pero vuelve a su postura de serio al mirar a su líder asentir con la cabeza sin sentido.- ella solo me dijo que estaría dispuesta en cuanto yo le avisara.

-bien, me parece correcto que Marlene no trate de mezclar nuestros problemas con otros asuntos.- dicho esto por fin pudo sacar una nueva sonrisa el capitán y de paso, la contagio a todos los presentes.

_oOo_

Marlene miraba desde su cueva al habitad de pingüinos, volvería a estar de alguna forma cerca del capitán, apenas y lo podía creer, pero aun no le dejaba de caer extraño que el capitán se la haya quedando mirando tanto tiempo.

-me miro… me miraba en cuanto le dirigía la palabra a Kowalski… ¿se habrá puesto celoso?... no, no debo hacerme falsas ilusiones… como haya sido, el estar con Kowalski atraerá su mirada hacia mi… tal vez no sea mala idea que me convierta en su asistente de laboratorio… no, por supuesto que no será mala idea.- Marlene sonrió con descaro.


	2. UNA SEGUNDA CARTA

**UNA SEGUNDA CARTA…**

Kowalski hizo un gruñido al pelear con sus herramientas de trabajo, estaba tan concentrado que no se percato que cabo lo veía ya muy molesto.

-¿necesitas ayuda?.- Kowalski al oír su voz alzo su mirada para verlo, a lo que le negó con la cabeza.- veo que si es muy difícil arreglar un aparato así.

-no, no es muy difícil.

-bueno, yo solo vengo a entregarte otra carta que acaba de llegar, es también para ti.- se la extiende y mira al alto solo ver los datos del sobre, lo abre y saca la hoja, comenzando a desdoblarla para leerla. Tardo como 14 segundos en leerla, terminando por volverla a doblar.

-¿y qué dice?.- pregunta el joven sin querer, mostrándose como un chismoso.

-es una carta de mi madre, me informa que vendrá aquí a la base dentro de unos días.

- ¿se quedaran aquí?

-por lo que yo entendí en la carta, si.

-¿crees que eso moleste a Skipper?

-sinceramente no lo sé, se lo informare de inmediato.- decide caminando hacia la puerta.- prefiero saber su opinión en estos momentos a que me este reprochando a cada momento del por qué no se lo dije, además de que lo creo capaz que la trate mal si es que lo incomoda.- termina por explicar saliendo finalmente del laboratorio, para su suerte logro localizar al capitán sentado en la mesa, bebiendo un poco de café.- hola Skipper, oye, quiero comunicarte algo importante, mi madre vendrá a quedarse por unos días.

-¿qué?, ¿y eso por qué?

-es que, el zoológico donde ella se está quedando, harán aseo los cuidadores y necesita esconderse por unos días.

-¿tu madre vive en un zoológico a escondidas?

-si… ella antes tenía su hogar pero lo derrumbaron al realizar una construcción, ahora vive en ese zoológico, gracias a esos pingüinos ella puede tener un hogar.

-bueno, después de todo es tu madre, por mi no hay ningún problema en que ella viva aquí por un tiempo.

-gracias Skipper, gracias de verdad, no sabes cuánto te agradezco esta buena obra, has estado haciendo tanto por mí, me has dado permiso para mi prueba de ciencia y para brindarle un techo a mi madre… te estaré agradecido por siempre.

-no tienes nada de que mas agradecerme soldado.- le habla el pingüino dándole ligeras palmadas en su espalda. Kowalski se sintió aliviado, jamás pensaría que el capitán pudiera darle demasiados gustos, pues él le tenía mucho atributo a aquel refrán: "donde manda capitán, no gobierna marinero".

2 SEMANAS DESPUES…

Kowalski limpio hasta la última pelusa de la base, Marlene y él sabían muy bien que el maestro científico llegaría dentro de pocas horas, Skipper y los demás pingüinos también decidieron ayudarlo, Marlene pudo distinguir que en muchas ocasiones Skipper la volteaba a mirar muchas veces, aun seguía siendo blanco de su mirada. Marlene deseaba hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacerlo sentir mal, de hacer que se arrepienta de su decisión al dejarla, miro a Kowalski barriendo por cuarta vez y se acerco a él.

-Kowalski así no se barre bien.- se acerco a él y tomo la escoba, más adelante se puso enfrente de él y comenzó a barrer para el científico, Skipper desconoció un poco ante esa acción, pero no quería prestarle mucha atención.

Después de varios minutos, por fin escucharon tocar su plato de comida como si fuera una puerta, Kowalski fue el que decidió ir a atender, lo cual no fue inoportuno para los demás, ya que creían que el seria el indicado para atender tal visita.

Cuando Kowalski hizo a un lado su plato de comida, miro hacia arriba y descubrió a una nutria macho de estatura mediana, ojos verdes y un pelaje café un poco fuerte.

-hola, soy Fernando, el maestro que viene a evaluar al científico de esta unidad.

-sí, pase por favor.- le invita Kowalski ayudándole a entrar a la base con facilidad.- mi nombre es Kowalski y es conmigo con el que usted va a tratar.- se presenta ya estando por completo abajo, mira hacia a Marlene y le hace una seña para que se acercara a él.- y ella es mi compañera de laboratorio, en la carta decía que podía contar con ella en esta evaluación.- comenta teniendo a Marlene ya a un costado de él.

-si, así es, que bueno que cuenta con ella.- da su vista a la hembra.- es un placer conocerte Marlene.- le saluda extendiéndole su pata, a lo cual ella la estrecha con su pata, Marlene le sonrió y este a ella, en ese momento sus ojos brillaron hacia él, debía admitir que no estaba nada mal, era guapo y muy atractivo, Skipper ahora al lado de él no le llegaba ni a los talones, pensaba ella, si daría mayor tiempo de su vida a estar con él y con Kowalski montando una farsa, debía hacer que valiera la pena, lo conquistaría, en aquellos instantes se estaba convenciendo de conquistar a aquel maestro que se postraba ante ella, con un buen porte y alto grado de macho.- bueno, comencemos a evaluar sus conocimientos joven Kowalski.- le invita la nutria terminando el saludo con la hembra, mientras el pingüino le asiente con la cabeza y Marlene no le quita la mirada de encima.

Kowalski comenzó por mostrarle el laboratorio y alguno de sus inventos, el maestro los calificaba y evaluaba según su criterio, Marlene conocía alguno de ellos, por lo que ella también pudo mostrarle sus funciones y conocimientos sobre de ellos, tratando de lucirse ante él lo más posible, mas adelante comenzaron por realizar una pequeña prueba de la cual, el equipo científico lo paso con éxito. Se instalo en una de las literas y comenzó a socializarse con el equipo entero de pingüinos, todos, incluyendo a Marlene se sentaron a la mesa a comer, la hembra solo se llenaba de miradas y a la vez las daba, Skipper la miraba a ella, mientras ella miraba a Fernando, la nutria macho en ocasiones también volteaba a mirarla, pero ella se escondía a la vez que disimulaba su interés en la mirada que encontraba con la de Kowalski.

-la comida estuvo deliciosa.- opina la nutria macho sonriente ante todos ellos, pronto miro sin querer a Marlene.

-qué bueno que te haya gustado, rico siempre suele hacer un corte de pescado magnifico que hace que todos se encanten con el sabor que toma.

-bueno chicos, yo creo que mejor me voy.- se despide la hembra subiendo las escaleras, detrás le seguía Kowalski, dispuesto a despedirla mejor y agradecerle por su apoyo.

-Marlene, espera.- la detiene ya estando ambos arriba de la isla de concreto.- quiero agradecerte todo esto que haces por mí, tu apoyo significa mucho para mí, ya verás que esto no será una clase de pérdida de tiempo, a la vez te enseñare los mejores descubrimientos de la ciencia.

-no, no es necesario, me gusta mucho poder ayudar, además, esto lo hago por que además de todo, somos amigos y debemos de apoyarnos, tu ya has hecho mucho por mí, ahora me toca hacer lo mismo por ti.- ambos se unieron en un abrazo, por alguna razón para Marlene fue solo como agradecimiento, para Kowalski igual, pero ambos no podían esconder que de ese abrazo surgió una clase de conectividad. Marlene al marcharse dio oportunidad a Kowalski de volver a entrar a la base. Kowalski miro ya a todos acostados, el paso al laboratorio a descansar de igual manera, ya que Fernando ocuparía su lugar de litera para dormir. El pingüino sintió pasar la noche demasiado rápido, pues apenas se acomodo para dormir y luego se despertó ante el nuevo día. Se levanto de inmediato, pues hoy sería su primer día de prueba y debía organizarse con Marlene para su primer experimento de prueba.

Salió del laboratorio y no le fue necesario ir a buscar a la hembra, pues ella ya estaba ahí presente, reunida con los pingüinos y con la nutria macho.

-vaya Kowalski, ya era hora de que despertaras.- le regaña ligeramente el líder por su retardo.

-lo siento, me quede dormido, pero me alegra que ya estés aquí Marlene.- agradece mirando de reojo a la nutria.

-bueno, comencemos inmediatamente la prueba.- pide Fernando caminando hacia el laboratorio junto con los otros dos. La prueba fue lo más fácil que Kowalski pudo realizar, pero no Marlene, pues ella apenas y era aprendiz y para Kowalski, era muy buena aprendiz, utilizaron todo tipo de utensilios de laboratorio y tardaron en promedio dos horas y media en terminar dicha prueba que fue superada con éxito, tanto para realizarla, como para que Marlene pudiera aprender de ella.

-excelente, prueba superada, bien hecho.- les felicita el macho mamífero, escribiendo en su libreta de reportes.- pero deben tener en cuenta que esta es la primera prueba, y como todo primero, es muy fácil, así que deben superar la prueba siguiente con más dificultad, los dejo solos para que ustedes puedan planear su próximo proyecto.- la nutria salió del laboratorio y ambos animales enseguida se felicitaron con un abrazo.

-todo salió perfecto Marlene, demasiado perfecto.

-no me lo agradezcas todo a mí, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti.- devuelve el agradecimiento la hembra, cortando el abrazo.- ¿y ahora que haremos como nuevo proyecto?

-tengo una idea, pero esta vez necesitare mas de tu atención y si todo nos sale perfecto, podremos seguir avanzado hasta llegar a la etapa final y yo… y yo podre convertirme en uno de los científicos más importantes de toda la unidad militar de pingüinos.- aspira Kowalski viajando a través de su imaginación, pues ese era su mejor sueño, el mejor y el único, el siempre lo había aspirado desde que era un niño… un niño… un niño, nunca antes había viajado en su niñez, hacia mucho que nunca recordaba su infancia, a la cual no se aspiraba a juegos y risas con amigos, sino a pequeños experimentos, estudios y prácticas de laboratorio simples así como los que practicaban los humanos de una escuela a la cual llamaban secundaria. Pronto su mente volvió a viajar al pasado, directo a su infancia.

_*Flahs Back*_

_Kowalski tomo su pequeño volcán de plástico y lo acerco a su madre que descansaba sobre una roca de hielo, era una pingüina de estatura mediana, ojos azules, alta y muy hermosa._

_-mira mami, mi primer volcán de bicarbonato, ¿te gusta?.- pregunta hacia la hembra, que desvía su mirada un poco, observando el proyecto de su hijo con horror._

_-por qué no te ahorras un favor a ti mismo y tiras esa basura.- le aconseja cruelmente, mientras el pequeño pingüino intenta ignorar las palabras de su madre._

_-no es basura, mira.- le pide comenzando a vaciar sobre su volcán una cucharada de bicarbonato y enseguida acompañándolo con vinagre, espero unos pocos segundos para mirar su acción, al terminar de hacer reacción su volcán su madre le quito la vista nuevamente.- viste como funciona, es impresionante, ¿no?, pero creo que puedo mejorarlo._

_-Kowalski, entiéndelo, tu nunca serás bueno para la ciencia, por qué no mejor buscas algo mejor que hacer en tu vida, por qué tu nunca, serás un excelente científico.- le asegura su madre sin importarle romper sus ilusiones._

_*Fin del Flahs Back*_

El alto despertó de su recuerdo y volteo a mirar a la hembra, le sonrió un poco y ella a él, ahora que contaba con el apoyo de Marlene no le cavia la menor duda que esta vez lograría lo que quería. Dejo a Marlene retirarse del laboratorio para volver a su habitad para comer, la nutria al llegar, se metió enseguida a su estanque a darse un pequeño baño como solía hacerlo todos los días, al salir miro el habitad de los pingüinos y vio a Skipper entrenar como siempre, aun no podía olvidarlo, siempre lo veía entrenar a diario, siempre lo admiraba, le parecía valiente, insuperable, inteligente y con grandes aspiraciones a crecer en el futuro, cerro sus ojos y volvió a recordar las citas que tenia a diario con él, siempre se había mostrado detallista con ella y llevaba consigo una gran caballerosidad, recordaba cada palabra que le decía, cada beso y cada caricia eran únicas en su vida. Daria lo que fuera por volver a tenerlo como su amado, por volver a pertenecerle y que él le perteneciera, pero… cada vez que lo deseaba, volvían a su mente las palabras de desprecio y desamor que este le había atacado al volver a su vida aquella halcón de la cual se había enamorado tiempo atrás, había cortado su relación de una forma muy humillante, muy baja y muy cobarde. Lo amaba, aun lo amaba, pero sentía que su orgullo podía más que su amor, no podía mentir que se ilusionaba cada vez que él la miraba cuando ella estaba cerca de Kowalski, pero no volvería a caer en aquella prisión de la cual se había encerrado al estar perdidamente enamorada de él, se vengaría, estaba dispuesta a vengarse con lo que sea, en la forma que sea y en el momento que sea, lo quería hacer pagar de la misma forma en la que él la humillo, en la que él se sintió superior a ella, en la del mismo sentimiento, no le importaba si eso sería un delito o un crimen, solo le importaba vengarse y nada más, aun no tenía idea de cómo, pero lo haría.

De pronto algo nuevo capto su atención, Fernando subió a la isla de concreto para hablar con el líder pingüino, lo miro de arriba a abajo, era muy apuesto, de pelaje brillante, ojos verdes y muy inteligente, incluso podía afirmar que él si es superior a Skipper. Lo miro sonreír, sonreía de una manera única, se sintió una hembra diferente teniéndolo a su vista, sentía como su corazón aceleraba de una nueva forma, le atraía, Fernando le atraía de una nueva forma, ahora Marlene tenía un nuevo propósito para volver a enamorarse y olvidarse por completo de Skipper, tenía una ventaja a su favor, Fernando era un macho de su misma especie.

Sin importarle que estuviera algo alejada de él, le lanzo una mirada seductora, Fernando ahora despertaba en ella su instinto de hembra, pero no estaba muy segura de gustarle, ¿cómo podía conquistarlo fácilmente para darle a Skipper la lección de su vida?, debía pensar en un nuevo plan, de pronto cruzo por su mente el pingüino científico, el le parecía un buen amigo… un buen y gran amigo, Marlene pronto produjo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Kowalski, ¡el seria su salvación!, volvió a retomar sus recuerdos y llego a la conclusión de que estando él cerca de ella, despertaba las miradas de Skipper y con el tiempo también podía despertar las de Fernando, así que creo un plan en su mente, estaría más cerca de Kowalski, pero estar cerca de él como amiga no le beneficiaria mucho y rápido de lo esperado, debía actuar con algo más efectivo… una amistad no le bastaba, así que debía ser algún sentimiento más fuerte que la amistad a lo cual sería… el amor.

Efectivamente, con el amor podía lograrlo todo lo que quería, si enamoraba a Kowalski de alguna forma lograría vengarse de Skipper y producir celos a Fernando, así es como lograría todo lo que se proponía, ahora tenía un as bajo la manga, no lo pensó dos veces, solo imaginaba las reacciones de ambos machos en su interés al estar unida a Kowalski de forma muy, muy cariñosa, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de lograr sus objetivos, así que volverse la novia de aquel pingüino genio no sería un excepción, no le importaba si llegaría a algo más lejos con él, estaría dispuesta a contraer matrimonio con él y hasta incluso a llegar momentos íntimos con aquel pingüino.


End file.
